


Party Favor

by zeltha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Choking, Drunk Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Veela Draco Malfoy, Wall Sex, What Was I Thinking, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: A ministry event took a turn between two (slightly drunk) boys in an empty corridor.





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't proof-read/beta'd at all lol

Draco felt his shoulder throb as the bespectacled man pushed him into the nearest wall. Harry was shooting sharp, raggedy breaths in impatience as he then proceeded to connect his lips back to the boy's.

Earlier they were in another one of the Ministry event's, filled with the usual same snobs that tries to get on Harry's hair, whether it's for their favour to converse about their oh-so utmost gratitude of his past heroic actions of saving the Wizarding World, or just flat-out shady business. Malfoy’s appearance eventually distracted Harry, who got bored by feigning conversations with prissy and posh stuck-up prats that was practically fanning themselves and slapping him with their wheedling cajoles.

Malfoy was present, lengthy platinum hair tied low with a small blue ribbon and a champagne flute grasped in his slender hand as he leaned against the wall, looking equally as bored and without any company visible by his side.

He was now placed in a spot in the Veela Protection Department in the Ministry meanwhile Harry being Head Auror, they've seen each other around here and there, occasionally greeting each others if fate even met the  two together, somehow, in the crowded buzzing of the Ministry. Harry then drunkenly traipsed up to him, filled with whatever Gryffindor courage he had left, and they talked and talked and let's just say they had too much glasses of champagne that they ended up in this spot, against the wall of an empty corridor.

Draco whimpered under his attacking lips as Harry wasted no time to forcefully shove his tongue inside the walls of Draco's mouth, the blond tried to fight back for dominance only by putting his own into action, but quickly failing after his tongue was swept back by his former enemy.

Harry disconnected their lips to speak, a glistening string of spit linking their lips as he pulled back, "Quiet."

The Veela wasn't even given the chance to agree or at least nod before he heard himself moan willingly again when he felt Harry's lips ravishing his neck and sucking oh-so very harshly that the Slytherin knew that it would leave a fairly memorable bruise. The raven bit deeper into his neck as if he was a vampire in dire of immediate blood. No amounts of blood leaked, but at that time Draco couldn't even differentiate if the sticky liquid in his neck was his own blood or just a pool of the Gryffindor's spit mixed with his sweat.

Harry pried his teeth away from the bitten neck, licking his lips as he finished so. He then pushed the blond harshly to the ground, and thankfully for him, Draco has great balance so he didn't fell and in fact dropped into a kneeling position as he didn't waste any second to unbuckle the man's trousers. After much agitation, his trousers quickly fell to the bottom of his legs and Draco held the base of the member, admiring the fine length and girth.

Draco began to eagerly lick the tip of the now leaking with pre-cum shaft, even the smallest action made the Harry shudder. Draco looked up to connect his own eyes to Harry's, seeking affirmation to go further, earning an eager nod from him. The pureblood then proceeded to swallow the whole long length, the weight of his cock pulsing inside his mouth.

He began to bob his head repeatedly, forming a steadfast rhythm. Harry took a firm grip of his long, blond hair and wrapping it acquisitively around his fist as he starts to take control of the bobbing, moaning uncontrollably at the process.

Harry set eye contact with the man beneath him, his eyes glassy and rimmed with red of the pulsing pressure in his mouth. He felt his groin heat up even more, every inch of his muscles tightening as he knew what was about to come. Draco, saw his actions of nearing to cum by hollowing his cheeks even more to the probing length inside his sloppy crevice, going faster as he did so.

As expected, Harry shot ropes after ropes of the bitter white semen into the latter's mouth. It wasn't a pleasant taste, but he still willingly took it and swallowed it like it was merely water. "You're so _fucking_ beautiful." The raven man's chest was heaving with vigor, but that didn't stop him as he quickly pulled Draco back up and hammering him into the cold wall of the corridor.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?" He growled in his ear, vocally husky making the man tremor in need. Draco shook his head even though he obviously knew what Harry was going to do to him next. "I'm going to fuck you on this wall, I hope you don't have any regrets about this because I'm not letting you slip out of my fingers that quick." Harry impatiently unbuttoned the tight trousers that the other man was sporting, it quickly dropping to Draco's own feet as Harry brought his possessive hands up the blond's suave waist.

Harry brought up his fingers to the pureblood's mouth, forcefully prying open his rosy lips with his potent fingers. " _Suck._ "

Draco began to eagerly suck on the attained fingers, coating the shoved lengths with his own saliva as he felt Harry's fingers wriggling inside his mouth even more.

The half-blood pulled out from Draco's wet mouth and without wasting any time, quickly transferred the slicked fingers up the platinum haired boy’s arse, cruel fingers digging and wriggling uncontrollably.

The Veela moaned loudly without a sheer of shame at the probing in his hole, two fingers at a time stretching him wide open and softly clawing his insides was enough to make his mind blank. The velvety walls wrapped around Harry's fingers tightly as he moved it up and down, stretching it crudely with a satisfied grunt.

Harry didn't even bother to use one finger first; Hell, he used two at the same time with only Malfoy's saliva as substitute of lube. "Please, _please_ do it quick," The blond moaned, he was wriggling in his tight grip and writhed louder as he suddenly felt the once fingers now replaced by Harry's length.

The enormous member filled him like a form fitting plug, stretching the walls beyond norms as its hotness throbbed inside him. The raven then proceeded to thrust his aching member into Draco's thirsting hole, ever so harshly. He let out a pitched gasp as the length inside him moved in a steady pace, rough and cruel, but steady in developing a rhythm that they both quickly retained.

" _Fuck_ \- you feel so _good_." He grunted, earning a loll of Draco's head. He lamented loudly as he felt him hit a certain spot of pleasure, and they both fell into a bundle of moans.

It was obvious that the repetitive action had moderated the earlier string of spit that was supposed to be the deputy of lube, as with each and every thrust it felt dryer, and dryer, and dryer. Painful as it was, Draco's drunken mind had learned to accept and sickeningly enjoyed it.

Then something unexpected happened.

Draco felt a fixedly firm hand gripping his neck, becoming tighter and tighter at the minute. He starts to gasp for air and tried to fight against the force that is claiming his neck. Harry grunted, clenching his teeth." You like that, Malfoy?" Harry's expression was one of the most salacious things that Draco has ever seen. It was a sight to behold.

His hole starts to quiver more with the choking play and Harry's cock that is pounding his prostate with no breaks in between. And with that, to little and no restraint, spurts of white cum splashed from his own cock after being treated with his own fist of a hand. Draco moaned as he finally held onto his release, still letting Harry to take his now overly too sensitive arse. After quite a few moments of the merciless pounding, it slowed down and his cock exited Draco's hole, eliciting a mewl from Draco, as now he felt empty without the weight of the other man's cock inside him.

Harry then pulled him down by his shoulders again, mirroring the exact position when earlier he took the bespectacled man's length fully into his mouth. He began to unabashedly hurl webs of his cum towards Draco's winsome face as he gleefully accepted it.

Draco closed his eyes and opened his mouth agape so some of it would hopefully enter his mouth. The Auror moaned uncontrollably as he fisted his own crotch brutally, strings of cum still leaking out and dripping on Malfoy's face.

To say that it was messy was an understandable, some of the milky seed had found its way to stick near Draco's eye, mouth, and it was painting his features everywhere. A gallop of it even fell on his white hair, barely visible, even.

The shooting's lessened and Harry chuckled darkly as he harshly gripped fistfuls of Draco's hair, pulling him up back to the wall, then proceeded to leave the dirtiest and wettest kiss in his mouth. It wasn't a beautiful kiss, it was all tongue and their teeth clashed some times, and they were basically lapping onto each other's mouths vulgarly, but to their extent, they couldn't care less.

Harry disconnected their lips and placed his head in Draco's shivering shoulder as the two souls' chests heaved in exhaustion and fulfillment. Harry whispered into his ear bud, nipping the bottom. "Squeeze me into your schedule for a dinner?"

"Yes." He breathed, closing his eyes as energy seeped out of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @malvoi x


End file.
